Sweet Revenge
by Serenestorm
Summary: Usagi's love has betrayed her. Now she will have her revenge.


Author's notes: Hey people this short fic is not associated with neither of my series stories so I hope you enjoy it

**Author's notes:Hey people this short fic is not associated with neither of my series stories so I hope you enjoy it.This fic is rated R because of the…well you'll have to read it.Anyway please review and tell me what you think.If you don't review this fic, it may be a month before you get new chapters for my other fics. Not trying to threaten you, but your reviews inspires me to keep writing.**

** **

**Disclaimer:Sailor Moon is not mine. (Bet you already knew that)**

** **

**Sweet Revenge**

She sat still wondering again why he said the things he did.The pain of his rejection was fresh in her mind as if it had happened moments ago instead of last week. As she thought of it tears streamed down her face. 

' We can't be together Usagi' he had said his voice cold. 

'Can't you see, I'm too old for you'.He sighed impatiently at her tears seeming to her that he wanted to rid himself of her, his burden, as quickly and as efficiently as possible.

'Why?' she had asked. 

'I don't understand. We were so happy. Why do you want to throw away what we have? Don't you love me?' she cried her voice thick with emotion.A hesitant look graced his eyes as if maybe he decided against his current actions but the look left his eyes as quickly as it had appeared, making her wonder if she had seen it at all because now his eyes were dark and unreadable a slight look of annoyance on his face.He stared at her for the longest and she wondered if he would even answer her questions.

'There is nothing to throw away.I don't love you'.There he had said it.She stood in shock as if she didn't hear him.She couldn't have heard him right.He couldn't 'not' love her.It just didn't make sense, not after all they had shared.

'I gave you everything, my heart, my very soul'.She screamed at him.Then she lashed out she felt the sting of her hand as it slapped against his cheek.She wanted to cause him pain, to make him feel half the hurt she was feeling.She hated him right then as much as she loved him.She had wished it were a dream, that she would wake up safe and secure in her own bed and he would still love her, still be hers.

'Good-bye, Usagi.You will never see me again'.He said and walked away, just walked away as if he couldn't care less that he left her behind silently crying, her heart calling out his name though her lips would not voice it.

Yes, she still felt the heartache he had left her with, so fresh, even after a week. She knew that the pain of his betrayal would never leave her.She felt weak from the despair of knowing she would never hold him again, never feel his lips against hers or his body beneath hers as they made love.She felt the pain deep in her heart and knew she couldn't live this way.She couldn't live without him.She made her way unto her balcony. Swaying slightly as if intoxicated.She leaned over the rail and felt the wind blow gently, caressingly, across her face.It reminded her of his touch, so gently he would touch her, as if she was a glass doll and the slightest unintentional movement would cause her to shatter.He had no problem, however, shattering her heart into a million pieces with his words.Lips that had spoken so sweetly a month ago, spoke so hatefully to her days ago.Anger blazed to her eyes pushing aside or more accurately, joining with the loss she felt inside of her.She wanted revenge and knew it would be sweet.She went into her room and found a piece of paper and a pencil.Quickly, she wrote a small note and left it on her pillowcase.Then she again went to her balcony and leaned over the rail to look down.Such a long drop, she thought almost changing her mind.Then she thought of his eyes, so cold, when he rejected her, betrayed her.She leaned over even farther the wind whipping into her as if to push her back to safety.She would have none of that though and continued to lean forward.She felt herself slip from the balcony and momentarily felt like she was flying other than falling to her death.Then she felt the pavement and a sharp pain overtook her.Then nothing.The world around her began to darken and she knew soon she would be no more.She wondered briefly of the grief she would cause her mother and father and wished she would have thought of them before she committed this act for she had in fact betrayed them as her love had betrayed her.But it was too late for regrets and she patiently awaited death.She thought of her love.She knew he would blame himself when he found out about her.It would cause him great pain to know that the very one he had sworn to protect he had killed.She pictured his pain and smiled.This was her revenge, her sweet revenge.In her last minutes she whispered his name from her cracked and bleeding lips.

'Elios'.She said and submitted herself to the abyss of death.

Usagi's note:

Love brought me to this world so it is only fitting that by love I will die.

My heart is empty; my pain is great.I just wish for the end for the darkness is my only salvation.

You have hurt me so, my only love.

And you shall hurt in return, for I did this for you.

May you feel what I feel and may that pain bring you to your end as it has brought me.

I hate you; I love you.

Yet my revenge will be sweet.


End file.
